


Kisses in the Snow

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [41]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Snow, Teasing, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ TJ ties his jacket around Cyrus when he's cold.





	Kisses in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry this is super short again... I'm working on a slightly longer (Soulmate AU) fic at the moment, so most of my focus is on that. But I wanted to post something before Christmas, so here you go! Happy Holidays, everyone :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“Take my jacket, Cy.”

“I’m fine.”

TJ quirks a disbelieving eyebrow. “You’re shivering.”

“I said I’m fine!”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“Why are  _you_ so overprotective?” Cyrus counters, a teasing smile touching his blue-tinted lips.

TJ huffs. “Not wanting my boyfriend to freeze is  _not_ being overprotective.”

“Okay, change that to over _dramatic_.”

“I’ll stop whining if you take the damn jacket.”

“But then  _you’ll_ be cold.”

“I’ll survive.”

“So will I!”

For a moment, they just stare at each other, a challenging glint in both their eyes as they stand in the middle of the snow-speckled park. When TJ realises Cyrus isn’t going to back down, he shakes his head and sighs.

“You asked for this…”

“What are you –”

Before Cyrus can finish his question, TJ strips off his jacket and throws it around his boyfriend’s shoulders, holding him firmly against his chest as he wraps the sleeves around his stomach and ties them in a knot. With his arms trapped inside the jacket, all Cyrus can do is glare at TJ in reluctant defeat.  

“This isn’t fair!” he cries, stomping his feet in the snow. “Let me go!”

TJ smirks. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“I’m serious, TJ! I can’t move my arms!”

“But you’re warmer, right?”

“That’s not –”

“Be honest…”

Cyrus presses his lips together, his resistance slowly crumbling. “ _Yes_ , I’m warmer. But now  _you’re_ gonna be cold!”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“At least let me share the jacket with you.”

“I’m fine, babe.”

“ _Now_ who’s being stubborn?”

TJ grins, his heart fluttering at the genuine panic in Cyrus’ eyes. No one’s ever worried about him like this before. It’s actually kind of flattering.

“Kiss me.”

Cyrus frowns. “Now is not the time, TJ.”

“You wanna warm me up, don’t you?”

“Oh, come on…”

“It’s the obvious solution!”

“You taking back your  _jacket_ is the obvious solution.”

TJ touches the small of his back and nudges him closer, laughing as Cyrus stumbles forward. Without the use of his arms, he’s even clumsier than usual.

“Just kiss me.”

“But –”

“Pretty please?”

As soon as he bats his eyelashes, TJ knows he’s won. Cyrus scrunches up his face, desperately trying to muster the last of his strength, then rolls his eyes in frustration. Against TJ’s charms, he’s completely helpless. It’s adorable.

“Fine,” he grumbles. “But just one!”

TJ lowers his head, knowing Cyrus isn’t able to reach up like he normally does, and bumps their noses together. An adoring smile tugs at his lips as Cyrus instantly responds, his hands grabbing the knotted sleeves of his jacket and drawing him even closer. When they finally pull apart, TJ waggles his eyebrows and smirks.

“I’m feeling much better now.”

“You’re a jerk,” Cyrus says.

But that doesn’t stop him from kissing him again.


End file.
